pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Holiday in the Sun
'''Holiday in the Sun '''is the twenty eighth episode in the second season of the reboot and the third part of the Holiday series. Plot Pinkalicious and her family enjoy the first day in their Italian villa with a trip to the local village, where they find pizza to eat, presents to buy and a postcard to send to Norman. Characters (in order of appearance) * Mr. Pinkerton (Jayce Bartok) * Holly (debut) (Sian Taylor) * Holly's father (debut) (Ian Puleston-Davies) * Pearl Pinkerton (Molly Lloyd) * Patsy Pinkerton (does not speak) * Peter Pinkerton (Jaden Waldman) * Pinkalicious Pinkerton (Kayla Erickson) * Holly's aunt (debut) (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Irene Goodway (does not speak) * Mr. Woyat (does not speak) * Mrs. Woyat (does not speak) * Steven Woyat (does not speak) * Chick Woyat (does not speak) * Rose Danning (does not speak) * Deanna Danning (does not speak) * Mr. Henderson (does not speak) * Holly's uncle (debut) (David Rintoul) * Cayden Anderson (Richard Ridings) * Porter Pinkerton (cameo) (David Graham) * Patricia Pinkerton (does not speak) * Norman (does not speak) Transcript View the transcript here. Trivia * This is Holly, her father, and aunt and uncle's first appearance. * Holly's aunt is voiced by Sarah Ann Kennedy. * Holly and Tiffany share their voice actor. * Holly's father and Nate's father share their voice actor. * Holly's uncle and Collin the Gnome share their voice actor. * Holly's uncle is a pizza maker. * Holly's aunt works at a shop with various of things. * Despite the fact that Mr. Pinkerton was seen wearing his pajamas, his wife was not seen in her robe in this episode, making this a rare scenario, as Pearl is usually wearing her robe when her husband is wearing his pajamas. It's likely Pearl didn't get changed into her robe yet. * This is the eleventh episode Norman appears without Edna. * This is the first episode Norman doesn't eat any garden carrots due to him being full. * This is the second episode Pinkalicious leaves Henrietta behind and the police goes to the Pinkertons and give her back to Pinkalicious, the first episode being The Holiday House. * This is the first episode Mr. Pinkerton falls into the pool while wearing his star pajamas. References * The episode's title and plot is a reference to Peppa Pig. * Holly and her father sharing Tiffany and Nate's father's voice is a reference to Sian Taylor's other show Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. Errors * What Porter did to Norman while Pinkalicious and Peter were gone could've gotten him arrested, as force feeding a gnome is considered a felony in Pinkville. Category:Season 2 (Reboot) Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes where Pearl is wearing her light purple-dark purple stockings Category:Episodes with Pearl's outfit from Pink Around the Rink Category:Episodes where Mr Pinkerton wears his star pajamas Category:Episodes where Mr Pinkerton wears a purple version of his normal outfit Category:Holiday Category:Episodes where Norman appears without Edna